Most Crucial Moments
by kjameson
Summary: What if it wasn't just House's fault as to why Vogler left? HouseWilson slash. CHP 5 UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Chp One

The day started out bad from the beginning. His alarm clock had refused to go off, causing him to wake up two hours later than when he was supposed to already be at the hospital. After much cursing and a quick, hot shower, Dr. Gregory House realized he had forgotten to set the alarm on the clock in the first place. He just simply glared at the inanimate object as he finished dressing and then limped out of his bedroom.

Coffee had already been made, and the fragments of the person long gone now suddenly made House lonely. He poured himself a cup of the French vanilla tasting liquid, fixed it the way he liked it, and stood there sulking as he stared at the dirty dish and mug in the sink. Once the coffee was gone, he rinsed out his mug and let it join his lover's. He took a quick glance at his watch as he limped out of the kitchen. It read twenty after eleven, and after calculating the numerous hours of sleep House had managed to get, the doctor still felt tired. It was stress, he was sure it was, and no matter how much his lover begged and pleaded, he WAS NOT going to talk to Cuddy about having less hours. Things were already slow at the hospital now; House would go crazy if he was forced to sit at home, alone, surrounded by everything he would become bored with.

Driving in his car, it suddenly hit House that no one had called him to find out why he wasn't at the hospital yet. That meant that either something really good was happening at the hospital, or no one has noticed yet he wasn't there. Whichever it was, House didn't care; maybe he could prolong this and go to the movies, or sit in a coffee shop and drink lattés while diagnosing every person who walked in thinking nothing was wrong while their bodies were slowly dying. He could ever bring Wilson along, but that would require going to the hospital first and he could get caught. Not only would Cuddy be mad at him, but also Volger would be down his throat again and he was feeling a little sore in the area and didn't want to risk infection.

The sudden ringing of his cell phone cut into his thoughtful plans and made the doctor frown. He pulled to a quick stop at the red light and answered his phone.

"House."

"Hey. Where are you?"

"Ooh, I love this game. What are you wearing? Am I making you hot?"

"House…" House could hear Wilson's annoyance even over the phone and could just picture him rubbing the back of his neck.

"I can tell you're in a great mood." The sarcasm could be heard loud and clear. "What's wrong? Is someone DYING at the hospital? Ooh, I know. Someone's SICK! Wow, who would have thought that?"

"Cuddy is furious because you're not here when you should have been two hours ago."

"Why? It's not going to kill her. Although…"

"She's extremely backed up at the clinic and really needs you there. I called you three times this morning and Cameron paged you twice. What happened?" He got his answer, but now House wondered why the three calls and two pages didn't wake him up.

House pressed down on the gas pedal once the light turned green. "I dunno why. I guess I was really induced in my sleep."

"Fatigue?"

House didn't answer, he just sighed. He didn't need Wilson diagnosing him over the phone.

"How much sleep have you been getting lately?"

"You should know."

"I sleep at night, House. If you wake up and go play the piano or read medical journals, I don't know unless you tell me."

"Twenty hours. Except for last night, obviously, since I got the joy of sleeping in this morning."

"Twenty! House, I told you that you're under too much stress. You need to talk to Cuddy about less hours so you can have more sleep and possibly live longer than what your future holds for you right now."

Dr. House pulled into his normal parking spot in the PPTH parking lot. He put his car in park, turned it off, and slouched in his seat.

"I don't need less hours."

"Yes, you do. You're overworked House, and you know it."

"Jimmy," House sighed. "I don't want to do this over the phone."

"Fine, fine. When are you coming in?"

"As fast as I can walk from the parking lot into the front doors."

Wilson chuckled and ignored the looks he was getting from the nurses, who seemed to be multiplying around where he stood once they learned he was talking to House.

"Right. I'll see you in a half hour."

"Nice." He said it the way he always said it when Cuddy made running jokes to him.

"Come straight to the clinic."

"But – "

"No game boy. Your staff is already in the clinic, so there's no need to hide in your office."

"Mm-hm." House hung up the phone before Wilson could order him to do anything else. He didn't mind half of the time, as long as the other half didn't have anything to do with work.

Wilson, now hearing a dead dial tone on his side of the conversation, sighed and yet smiled gently to himself. He handed to phone back to the nurse, who gave him a knowingly look as she set it back down in its base. The oncologist just acted like nothing happen, or nothing was going on, and walked away. He headed for the waiting room in the clinic, and once there he regretted going. The waiting room was over packed; he suddenly wished he had a magic wand so he could make them all disappear. It was he, Chase, Cameron, and one other doctor currently the only ones available for clinic duty. Volger needed something to be done and Cuddy was doing it. She dragged Foreman to help her, only because House himself wasn't there yet. She was mad, extremely angry, but she would deal with that when the party pooper himself showed up.

A nurse walked up to Wilson, handed him a blue file, and quickly walked away before he could ask any questions. The oncologist sighed, called out the name on the file, and headed for exam room two, bearing the hectic hours that were going to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp Two

"I need thirty-six Vicodin."

"For who?'

"Me."

"You can't – "

"Dr. Wilson's the prescribing physician."

"I'm sorry, but without a prescription or personal consent, I can't distribute thirty-six Vicodin to you."

Dr. House sighed and glanced around the room. Wilson usually showed up out of nowhere, and now would have been a good time for that. But it wasn't happening and the older doctor was getting frustrated. Jeez, where was the pretty oncologist when you needed him?

"House, where have you been? You're two and a half hours late."

House had the urge again to take a Vicodin, but before he reached into his pocket for the bottle he remembered it was empty. So, instead, he turned around and gave Dr. Cuddy his 'I-would-say-I'm-sorry-but-I'm-actually-not' look. Cuddy wasn't amused.

"We are very backed up today. All exam rooms are taken, so don't think you can hide in one, 'cause you can't." She handed him a blue file. "Exam room five." She turned around and walked away before House could say anything.

The file Cuddy had handed him was of a twenty-six-year-old woman complaining of leg pain that wouldn't go away. It also said she had been running four miles a day and exercised regularly beside that. House groaned to himself and looked out into the waiting area. He called her name.

"Aimee Parker."

The young woman got up quickly, but then remember her leg hurt and limped the rest of the way.

"Hi," she said, smiling at House. The she noticed his cane, along with no lab coat and the scowl on his face. "Are you a doctor?"

"Well, I _could be_. I have diplomas that say I am." House gave her the 'you're-too-stupid-to-be-asking-questions' look and turned away, starting to make his way to exam room five. This will be interesting, he thought, and fun, knowing his game boy was in his other pocket, opposite of the one that contained the empty bottle. He scowled again, reminded of the pain in his leg, but what hurt the most was that there was nothing he could do about it. But he had to try, even if it meant Cuddy would yell at him.

"I need a consult. Get Dr. Wilson for me," House told a nurse, who was standing around there not doing anything but pretended to be busy. She gave him a nod and then was gone. House figured it would he at least twenty-five minutes before Wilson did come along. Five minutes for the nurse to find him, ten minutes for her to flirt with him, and then the remaining ten minutes for Wilson to apologize to his patient, get through the mod and away from Cuddy if she caught him, say hi to all the nurses who would wave and smile, and then eventually get to his room. Stuff like that annoyed House, but he had his game boy so the time would pass fairly quickly.

As he made his way around the corner of the desk area, unknowingly to the older doctor there was a small puddle of water left forgotten after it spill. A patient who was complaining of a sore throat begged a nurse to get him a cup of water. She did so, trying to be nice, but because of the hectic rush, another nurse bumped into her. The nurse delivering the water made a note to clean up the spill, but that later hadn't come yet.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts about what else made him annoyed that he didn't notice the little things, like the spilled water. His cane was the first to slip upon contact. The expression on his face turned sour as he realized what was going on, when it seemed everything was going up or he was going down. His bad leg gave up quickly, and he lost his balance before he could find it. He grabbed for the edge of the counter on top of the desk but he couldn't get a hold on it and his hand fell away. He hit the ground hard, his cane slipping out of arm's reach along with the file. Pain shot through his right leg, and House couldn't hold back the cry that came out getting everyone's attention. He did, though, hold back his tears, because Dr. Greg House didn't cry.

People were suddenly all around him, and it seemed like they all became doctors in the past ten seconds. Half were telling him things to do; half were telling him things not to do. Nurses pushed their way through, telling people to please step back and calm down. No one seemed to be listening.

House took in a deep breath and slowly sat up. Someone was yelling at him to lie back down because he could have a concussion.

"I'm a doctor! I know what I'm doing!"

Dr. Cuddy noticed something was going on. She didn't see it happen but she heard House's voice above everyone else's. It was full of pain and stressed out.

"What's going on here?" Cuddy approached the crowd and worked her way through.

"Oh my god, House!" She ran up to him and wanted to help, but when she reached out she saw the look on House's face and pulled back. It was the one that said 'don't'.

House placed his left hand on the floor and turned to lean on it.

"People, please calm down and take a couple steps back." Everyone did do and Cuddy gave them a sincere smile. "Okay, now, House, what happened?"

House could feel her stare on him; it was burning and piercing and he didn't want to meet it.

"I slipped."

"How?"

"Does it really matter? God, I'm in so much pain…" The last few words were whispers. He knew people could see the pain he was in, but he didn't want them to know that he actually felt it.

"Okay; can you get up?" It was a 'you can look but don't touch' matter with House.

"Yeah. Yeah, I can." He pushed up on his left hand and very slowly slid his left leg under him. With as much strength he had in his right leg – which wasn't a lot, really – he tried to get on his knees. Unfortunately, it didn't happen because the small puddle of water was still there and this time, instead of his cane, it was his right foot that made contact with the water. His sneakers betrayed him and let his foot slip. House fell back on the ground and more pain accompanied the amount he was already feeling.

Tears wanted to pour out but House wouldn't let them. He didn't cry, especially in front of other people.

The sound of heels could be heard clicking down the hallway and soon Cameron arrived at the scene. Chase was right behind her, but it weren't his shoes that were making the clicking. He watched as Cameron ran up to House and squatted down next to him.

"House, are you okay?"

House wanted to scream at her, maybe ever make her cry, but she didn't understand what happened and what he was feeling.

"Does it look it?"

"Can I help you? Come on, House." Cameron obviously didn't know House well enough to ask that.

House shook his head no and sat forward. But Cameron wasn't going to stop at that.

"House, you need help. Let me?" She reached out, and when the older doctor pushed her away, somewhat forcefully, she must have understood. Chase was there to place a hand on her as she stood up. Her stare was on House, worried and scared. She knew House didn't like to be helped, especially in public, but he clearly needed it. She didn't know why he was acting this way.

Cameron pushed her way through the crowd and Chase followed, worried about as to what she was up to. She started pacing the area, and then just stood there becoming part of the crowd as she stared. Chase stood close to her, ready for a breakdown is there was one.

Foreman was now at the scene. He was the one who had gone to get Cameron when House was refusing help. When he refused Cameron's help, he just shook his head, sighing.

Cuddy had her hands on her hips and was looking at House disapprovingly.

"Greg, let someone help you. Stop being stubborn. You can't do this alone."

"Yes, I can." He tried to get up on his knees again but he just felt too tired to succeed. It was as if he was seventy, not forty-six.

Cuddy was ready to push House into submission is she had to, but before she could try another familiar voice came about onto the scene.

"What's all the fuss about?"

"Wilson…" The voice was weak but loud enough for Dr. James Wilson to hear.

"House!" The file in his hand was thrown, not really caring where it landed, and he ran up to his best friend. He knelt down beside him, fear branded on Wilson's face.

"What happened? Did you fall?"

"Yes." House nodded his head and closed his eyes, sighing. Pain shot through his leg again and he hissed, grabbing the leg like that would stop the pain.

"When did you last take a Vicodin?"

"Last night."

"Really? You weren't in any pain this morning?"

"Wilson, please…"

"No, answer the question."

"I'm all out. Wasn't able to take one this morning." House's eyes were closed tight now; he refused to cry, even if Wilson was here.

"Someone get a Vicodin, NOW!"

A nurse rushed over to the pharmacy, got a little white pill from the man behind the counter, and rushed back to Wilson and House. She gave the Vicodin to Wilson, who turned to the hurting man and pushed the pill past House's lips and watched him swallow it. That was probably the only situation he would encourage House to take the painkillers.

"Okay, you need to get up. Where's your cane?"

House lifted a hand and waved it to nowhere in particular.

Wilson looked out into the crowd. "Does anyone know where his cane is?"

A random person handed Wilson the cane. He didn't say thank you as he took it – either he forgot or didn't care – and turned back to his best friend.

"Come on, Greg."

Wilson held out the cane and guided House's hand to it with his own. He then placed a hand on his back for support. Now, with the help of his cane and Wilson, House was able to get to his knees without much pain.

"There you go. Just one more time, okay?" Wilson whispered to him as his hand slipped and an arm went around the older doctor's waist. As House pushed himself up, slowly, Wilson pulled gently, giving him some extra help. He was then on his feet, with his breathing short; he felt so tired.

House let out a heavy sigh, slumping forward against Wilson. His breathing was loud, as his forehead rested against Wilson's shoulder and a hand was lightly holding on to Wilson's left arm.

"I need to sit. My leg hurts so much." His voice was low and said against the oncologist's neck.

Wilson's hand bunched up a bit of the casual suit jacket at the back that House wore. "Then come on; let's get to your office." His hand let go and now laid flat on his lower back. He was ready to support his best friend, if it were with each step he took or to stop him from falling again.

House lifted his head slowly, eyes only opening when they could meet Wilson's. Everyone else seemed to disappear when a smile passed between them both. The smile was for reassurance; Wilson reassuring House that everything's was okay, and House reassuring Wilson he still appreciated his help.

"Okay, people, please take a seat or step to the side," Cuddy said over the small crowd, clapping her hands as well. "Dr. House and Dr. Wilson need to get by."

As both doctors left the clinic, they could hear Cuddy briefly explaining the situation about House and they shouldn't worry at all. Dr. Wilson wasn't mentioned once, and no one had a second thought of it. But Cameron did, because she didn't miss the looks and touches that passed between her crush and his best friend. The expression on her face led Chase to only wonder what she was thinking. Foreman had left five minutes ago, now being assigned to clinic duty. His first patient was Aimee Parker.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp Three

It took them a little over twenty minutes to get to the hallway where House's office was. It usually only took them five minutes from the clinic, but the pain in House caused him to limp even more and take each step with caution. It was as if he was paranoid that there was water spilled somewhere else that hadn't been cleaned up yet.

Before they reached the door to his office, however, House stopped and started shaking his head. He changed his mind.

"What? What is it?"

"I wanna go into your office."

Wilson gave him a confused look.

"Couch and more privacy."

"Oohh." Wilson understood. Or at least he thought he did, depending on which way House's mind was headed. In fact, House could be very happy or in a lot of pain, and his mind would still go the opposite direction of how he was actually feeling. Wilson found it astonishing.

They took the few extra steps pass House's office to get to Wilson's office. As the oncologist pushed open his door, House leaned heavily on him, his right arm now thrown over his shoulder. Wilson felt like he could collapse, but he keep strong knowing he needed to be the most between the two of them. House was counting on him, and unlike other times, he was willingly and eagerly accepting his help.

"Come on, one step at a time." Wilson's words were gentle to House, coaxing him along in a friendly and reassuring manner.

House gradually made his way into Wilson's office and near the small couch. Once seated on the brown leather material, he let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. Leaning back, he stretched out his left leg, but he couldn't move his right leg at all. He could hear the door being closed and curtains drawn shut. He then heard the gentle footsteps of his best friend and a warm hand touched his face gently when they stopped.

"On a scale from one to ten, how bad is the pain?"

"Twenty." He said it through gritted teeth.

"Oh, House." Wilson wanted to give him another Vicodin but he just couldn't. Nothing could magically take his pain away; only time would settle it. "Why don't you lie down on the couch? I can run down and get a pillow. I'm sure they won't mind missing one for a while."

A hand was suddenly gripping Wilson's wrist, stopping him from moving before he even thought about it.

"No…no, don't leave me. Please, Jimmy, don't."

Wilson sat down next to House on the couch and slipped House's hand from around his wrist to interlacing their fingers.

"I won't leave," he said. "But I want to help make your pain go away. I want to help make you feel better."

"Just being here is helping." House opened his eyes and looked them directly into his best friend's. "How come you didn't wake me when you woke up this morning?"

The look on his face gave away he was surprised by the random question. But figuring it would probably get his mind off the pain, Wilson decided to answer.

"I was in a bit of a rush myself, that I figured your alarm would wake you up. I'm guessing you forgot to set it. Again."

House smiled slightly and rested his head on the fist he made, elbow now resting on the arm of the couch. "Yeah. You had me pretty occupied last night, and got me so tired I didn't set the alarm."

A small blush crept up the back of his neck. It had been pretty wild last night.

A thought suddenly struck Wilson's mind.

"You don't think that because you couldn't take a Vicodin this morning, and because things were a little rough last night, you're in a lot of pain not only because of the fall but because of that too?"

House picked his head up and looked at Wilson.

"If I said no I wouldn't be sure if I was lying or not."

"Well, were you in pain when you woke up?"

"I was dying for a Vicodin by the time I got to the clinic."

"How much walking around did you do this morning?"

"The usual. But I think it was knowing Cuddy was going to be in my face within the next five minutes is what was pushing me to take a Vicodin."

"Yeah, that's good," Wilson replied sarcastically. "Glad knowing you're taking the pills because of Cuddy and not the leg."

"Would it be bad if I said it's for both, plus having the deal with a man who thinks I'm racist, a woman who's in love with me, and an Australian man who can't get over the fact that he's British?"

"It's bad you're taking the pills in the first place."

House didn't respond.

"I'm guessing that I'm somewhere in the reasons why you take the pills."

"Sometimes."

Wilson mockingly looked hurt.

"Oh, please. You have the energy of a teenager, both in and out of the bedroom. How else am I supposed to keep up with you?"

Wilson grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

A moment later, House pulled back breathless and looking at his lover with eyes misted over.

"See what I mean?"

Wilson kept grinning and was about to lean in for another kiss when there was a sound at the door. A knock came first and then the handle was jiggled. Two people entered the room, both looking pissed off and frustrated.

Volger was more pissed off, and Cuddy was more frustrated.

Wilson, who had pulled back quickly at the sound of the knock, was casually resting against the back of the couch. He hadn't noticed his whole right side was touching House's whole left side, making him look connected to his best friend. Volger, however, had noticed, and bells were going off in his head and the wheels had begun turning.

Cuddy didn't noticed at all. She was too worried about the money that was about to walk away.

"Dr. House, I heard what just happened at the clinic."

"Wow, those nurses sure do spread the gossip fast."

"Dr. Cuddy had told me."

"Oh, right, trusty ol' Dr. Cuddy. Did she happen to explain the fact that since I have a bum leg – you know, the reason why I take the Vicodin, not just because I have a pain problem and am addicted – the fall caused me to be in a lot of pain and that I can't have any visitors right now. Because I know how GREATLY you care for my well being and HATE to see me in pain."

"House, you caused a big scene down in the clinic; a lot bigger and more dramatic then it had to be. You – "

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where you even there?"  
Volger was getting more pissed off with every word House was saying.

"No, but that does not exclude the fact that I believe what Dr. Cuddy tells me. You yelled

at patients who were seated in the waiting area, you disrespected Dr. Cuddy when she offered your help, you pushed Dr. Cameron away when she offered you help, and then you displayed a great amount of disrespect towards everyone when Wilson had to shove a Vicodin down your throat."

"Yeah, 'cause God forbid people actually care how I feel."

The two continued like that for the next three minutes. Volger kept yelling at House and wouldn't shut up. House replied sarcastically and even insulted Volger a few times. It was unsure if Volger caught on, but if he did he didn't show it.

Wilson let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead. He looked over at Cuddy, who stood there nervous as could be now. She was breathing through her nose, with her lips pressed tightly together. Her eyes went back and forth from Volger to House. She prayed silently that Volger didn't take the money away, and she was begging House to just stop talking.

Neither the praying nor the begging worked. And it turned out that it wasn't Volger or even House's fault.

"Dr. House, I know all about your leg and your condition, which is why I have requested to Dr. Cuddy to allow you to take a leave of absence for a month."

"What?"! House banged his cane on the ground in sync with his shout out. Sometimes Wilson thought that getting to bang the cane around was one of the reasons House liked it so much.

"It would do both the hospital and you some good. Also, Dr. Cuddy, against my wishes, had decided to cut back Wilson's hours so he can keep an eye on you."

Wilson's head turned sharply to the two people standing in the room. He didn't like that one bit, but before he could say anything of it, his mind went blank. Sighing, he stood and walked to the other side of his office, eyes on the ground away from Cuddy's stare.

"It would be best if you left early today. You are obviously in a lot of pain."

"I can't go on a leave of absence. I have a patient right now in critical condition, and my team needs me here. A month is too long for me to be gone. Plus, how would the clinic ever survived?" The last remark wasn't as serious as the others were.

"You don't even like the clinic. I'm sure you won't miss it."

"And you don't like me, so you are trying to get me fire. But Cuddy won't fire me, so you had to go with the best you could get." From the position he was in and the fact that he was sitting on a couch, House didn't look as funny or intimidating as he usually did when he had that kind of tone in his voice. Of course, he was usually standing, so sitting did make all the difference.

"This hospital needs what I can offer. It can live without you."

"I think it's been doing pretty good for the past eleven years, don't ya think, Cuddy?" House's eyes were now on Cuddy, daring her to say something against Volger. But she didn't take the dare; she just stood there still praying for the money not to walk away.

"You have no respect for the patients you treat. You use them as experiments and based their illnesses on theories. You take way too many risks with their lives and put them in great danger. You play games, House, and you are going to put this hospital in serious jeopardy."

"I save people lives."

"But you don't have any feelings. You don't care about the people that are affected by what's going on with the person they love who is sick. You need to start seeing things from their point of view."

Wilson was leaning against his desk now. He didn't like the fact that Volger was picking on House, and he had a feeling things weren't going to end well.

"I'm a doctor. I find out what's wrong, treat it, and send them on their merry way. Why should I have to told their hand as well?"

"You have pieces of paper that call you a doctor. You are a cripple, House. You're not a real doctor. You only have the mind, not the heart and soul that completes the package."

A look struck House's face, and from that moment on Wilson knew there wasn't much left to say from the hurt man. Those words, _You are a cripple…you're not a real doctor_, most definitely hit a place in House, and Wilson could see it by the way he now held himself and the silence that filled the air. Wilson wanted to hold his lover now, to kiss his gentle lips and take him in his arms, but he didn't like what Volger said. He needed to defend his best friend before he saved House from drowning in his misery.

"Take that back."

All eyes shifted to the oncologist, who was standing tall and walking very slowly towards Volger.

"Excuse me?"

Wilson thought of a comment House once made about Volger being deaf, but he let it be and allowed his own mind do the talking for once.

"I want you take back what you said about House." His face and body was giving away a lot about how Wilson was feeling at the moment. Cuddy caught the lowered brows and his fits clenched by his sides. She knew he was angry, and he was getting angrier every second Volger was wasting.

"Well, Dr. Wilson, I'm afraid I can't do that. I never take back my word."

Wilson started to laugh.

Both Cuddy and House has startled expressions on their face.

_I truly believe this handsome man has gone crazy_, House thought. He rested his hand on top of his cane, which stood upright, just in case he needed to stand up quickly.

"If you never take back your word, then how come you are threatening to take away the one hundred million dollars you are giving us?"

"I have my reasons."

"So, then you admit it?"

"Admit what?"

Cuddy was very nervous right now. Wilson looked like he was about to do something bad, and Volger looked like he didn't want to being having this conversation right now.

"You admit that because of House you will take away your money. That because of one doctor, who does his job differently than other doctors, you are going to take away what this hospital hoped on and already starting planning for?" Humor could be heard in his voice. If you didn't get it before, you could clearly understand how Wilson had become to dislike Volger.

"Now, Dr. Wilson, that wasn't a very nice thing to say. You have to understand that because of House, people are put in risk and I have come to realize that it should be stopped. You just said so yourself that House doesn't practice like others doctor do, and because of that his ego has been inflated. Therefore, people who work with him are forced to bow to his snark and his attitude that he is always right."

"But is he always right." Wilson was standing about two feet away from Volger now. His fist were still clenched tightly. He had never felt so mad before in his life. Well, there was that one time with his second wife, but that's a whole different story.

"James, it has been a long day for you and House. Why don't you two just go home and rest. A month off for House and less hours for you will be good. Although, I prefer House have a longer leave of absence – " He should have done it will Volger called him James; only House was allowed to call him by his first name in public. But he knew that was childish, so he did it when Volger insulted House again.

Silence filled the room. Cuddy gasped, but the shock took he breath away. House didn't make a sound, nor move, and Volger, who suddenly became the victim, just took a step back and brought his hand to the side of his face. All eyes, House and Cuddy's that is, went from Volger to Wilson, back and forth, for a long time until one finally had the courage to speak up.

"Oh my god…" Cuddy approached Volger and tried to move his hand so she could look at it. Volger just shoved her own hand away and turned to Wilson. His eyes promised death.

"I have been proved wrong about you, Dr. Wilson. And I'm going to see it that you never touch another human being again." His words didn't promise death, but House got the sudden chill and felt like they did.

Cuddy chased after Volger, who stormed out of Wilson's office and was sulking down the hallway. You could hear her apologizing over and over again. "I'll suspend him, Edward – please, don't be mad!" Her voice was distant down the hallway, but House heard that loud and clear.

Blue eyes landed on the oncologist, and it wasn't a surprise as to what they saw. Wilson was standing there with his eyes opened wide, a shocked expression on his face and sudden fear of the consequences for his actions. He was just standing there, and House was sure he wasn't going to move unless someone made him.

"Jimmy, come here."

Wilson turned his head slowly and met House's gaze.

"House…I can't believe I just did that."

"Neither can I. Now come over here so I can kiss my hero." House patted the seat next to him and smiled.

But Wilson looked as if he was about to cry. "House! I hit him!" He approached the couch and flopped down next to House. "Oh my god, what have I done?" He covered his face with his hands and sighed. Tears were on the verge of pouring out, but they weren't pushing it yet. Wilson didn't want to cry, and if he could he would wait until he was in more private corridors. It wasn't House sitting next to him that made him paranoid, it was his fishbowl office.

"Listen, the worse he can do is take away the money, and Cuddy said something about suspending you, but there's no worrying about losing your job."

Wilson removed his hands and looked up at the older doctor. "But House, what about my reputation? You may not care about what others think, but I do! I can't have them think that every time I lose my temper I'm going to hit someone."

"You his Volger because of me. People will understand that."

"Yeah, right. The next board me, I'm not getting invited too. Volger will clearly brings this up and I have a lot to lose."

House sighed and placed a warm hand on Wilson's back. "You're not going to lose me, Jimmy."

Wilson let out a sigh smile and nodded his head. A small tear escaped, quickly falling down his cheek, and Wilson suddenly wrapped his arms around House. House embraced him back, placing a gentle kiss on his neck.

A few minutes later, House nudged Wilson and pulled back slightly.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go before they change their minds."

Wilson nodded and brought himself to his feet. He then helped House up, grabbing him around his waist and taking hold of one hand. The cane fell to the floor and Wilson quickly scooped down and picked it up. House just rolled his eyes.

House's limp was worse than usual but he made it to his office without Wilson's help. The oncologist stayed behind to gather his stuff, and when he met up in House's office, he found the older doctor finishing up as he stuffed his Game Boy and iPod into his bag.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

As they walked out of his office and headed down the hallway towards the elevator, Wilson had both his and House's bags on his left shoulder. His right arm was around House's waist, giving him extra support, and House's cane made a slight sound each time it met the ground. All was quiet between the two and they made their way, and even though the looks were there, they pretended that they weren't. For his sake, House really didn't care, but he knew Wilson's reputation was important, so he just hoped to God that word had not gotten out yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp Four

"I need a scotch."

"You don't have any."

"Okay, then. I need some sort of alcohol where I can drown out the pain in my leg and the pounding in my head."

"Vicodin works better."

"Aren't you the one who doesn't want me to take the pills in the first place?" House raised an eyebrow, leaning back on his couch and stretching out his right leg on the coffee table that was placed before him.

"Yes," Wilson sighed. "But I rather you be a little doped up than drunk out of your mind."

"I'm happier when I'm drunk."

"Yes, but the sex is better when you're high." Wilson grinned and pounced on the older doctor. He attacked his lips, his wet tongue swiping along House's bottom lip, and grinded his hips down hard.

"Oh, God," House moaned, pulling the oncologist closer, if possible. He ran his hands down Wilson's back and grasped his ass. "Please, Jimmy."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Wilson nipped and sucked down House's chin and to his neck, while his fingers worked frantically on getting House's shirt off.

………….

Cameron sat there, still and quiet, starring out the slightly fogged window. The air was especially cold tonight, the mood fixating with the weather just perfectly. She herself was feeling cold inside, and after the previous hours with everything that happened, she was just too shaken up to do anything. Tears had poured down her face and she couldn't help all the thoughts that wondered through her mind: Is House's leg going to be okay? What exactly is going on between House and Wilson? Is Wilson going to get fired? Will Vogler actually leave because of House?

Chase had offered to give her a ride home. He noticed something was wrong, and after much persuasion, Cameron was now sitting in the passenger seat of the Australian doctor's BMW.

The radio was on but turned down low. Small flurries had begun to fall and where softly hitting the car, bouncing off to the street. They looked like to kind to stick and pack, maybe allowing a few feet to present itself.

As he pulled up to a stop at red light, Chase looked over at Cameron and sighed.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Cameron swallowed and turned her head slowly to look at Chase.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sat up in her seat and casually placed her hands on her lap.

"You don't look it."

"I'm just a little stressed out, okay?" She gave Chase a cold glare before starring back out the window.

"Okay." Chase just rolled his eyes and pushed down on the gas when the light turned green. The streets he passed were starting to become familiar to Cameron, and the young doctor suddenly realized whose place they were nearby.

"I thought you were taking me home?"

"I am. I just need to stop by my apartment, because after I drop you off I am going straight to meet a few friends for a drink."

"You live near House?"

"What!" Chase gave Cameron a quick glance and then turned back to look at the road, swerving back to the right lane before hitting a light pole.

"Turn right there."

"Why?"

"Just turn right there!" Cameron's voice rose higher than it hard to be as she pointed out the window to the street where she wanted Chase to turn right onto. Chase did so, and he found himself driving down Harding Highway, a street packed with apartment complexes.

"Do you live on this street?" Chase was terribly confused.

"No."

"Then who does?"

"House." Cameron voice was soft, and Chase wasn't sure if he heard right.

"House?" Cameron nodded her head. "Why are we on his street?"

Cameron wanted to ask herself that own question, but she didn't know the answer. House had left the hospital earlier before she could get to him. She wanted to ask him a few questions, and now, as she was approaching the complex that House lived in, she knew this was a good time to do so. House would have calmed down by now, and he probably took a couple more Vicodin, adding to his high. He won't be all smiles and hugs, but at least he won't be swinging his cane around.

"Stop here."

Chase came to an abrupt stop and put the car in park. He left the car running and turned to look at Cameron. "This is crazy! Why are going to see House? And how do you know where he lives?"

"I am going in to see House, you are going to stay in the car. I'm doing this because there's something I need to talk to him about, and I am doing it now while I have the courage and before he leaves my life for good." She ignored the last question and got out of the car. Chase watched her walk around the car and head for the front of the complex, bringing her coat tighter around her slim body. He was slightly confused by what she meant by before he leaves her life for good, but figured he would let it go for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5

Wilson froze when the doorbell rang. His hands, which were displayed across House's chest, fell to his sides as he sighed.

"I should get that."

"Why?" House pouted as Wilson left his lap and started heading for the doorway. The sudden lost of the oncologist's heat against his body and lips against his own made him mad. "We didn't order any food. Who could it be?"

Wilson stopped abruptly in his tracks and slowly turned around to face House. "You know, that's a really good question." He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. "Get dress and we'll find out."

House sighed but did as Wilson told him too. He buttoned his shirt and pulled his pants back on. As he was pulling up the zipper and snapping the button, Wilson answered the door.

Cameron stood on the other side, in the hallway, and she was shivering.

"Um, hi, Wilson. Can I come in?"

"Who is it!" House shouted. He grabbed his cane and pushed himself off the couch. When he turned towards the door, he watched Dr. Cameron make his way into his home. He suddenly became pissed.

"Hi, House."

House nodded and then turned to Wilson. "Uh, Wilson? Can I have a word with you in the kitchen?"

"Ooh! Great idea! I can make tea!" Wilson smiled and happily jogged into the kitchen. The banging of pots and mugs and the sound of water filling the kettle could soon be heard.

House sighed. "He's just so perky." He limped into the kitchen, ignoring Cameron's small smile. Wilson was holding two mugs, one in each hand, and before he could set them down on the counter, House had him pushed against the refrigerator.

"House, we have a guest. Now is not the time." Wilson's mouth was saying one thing, but his body was saying something different.

"Don't you mean an _uninvited guest_?"

"What? Why?"

"Why? Well, because we could be having a great shag right now, not having tea with Dr. Oh-pity-me-I-have-low-self-esteem."

Wilson rolled his eyes and broke free of House and the refrigerator. "That's not very nice. Cameron is more than welcomed here. I understand we were – "

" – Interrupted?" House raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes, but she's here and we shouldn't shoo her away just because you're horny and I haven't had sex in two days."

"The two days thing isn't my fault."

"I wasn't blaming you." Wilson grabbed a third mug out of the cabinet and set it down to join the other two. "Plus, you had a hard day and your leg is hurting you."

"But I'm hard right now." A sudden pain shot through House's right leg and he winched. "Jinx."

"Ah, yes, but I'm a sexy jinx." Wilson grinned and placed a hand on House's shoulder. "Go out there and talk to Cameron."

House sighed and did as Wilson said. He was only obeying so much because he was in pain and the oncologist just looked so darn cute when he got his way. As he passed Wilson for the doorway, the kettle went off.

"Ooh, water's done!"

House rolled his eyes and continued limping.

"Fairy," he mumbled. Wilson heard.

"But I'm a – "

"Oh, shut up."

Cameron turned around at House's voice and saw him limping into the living room. He took a seat in his plush recliner and let out a sigh. He let his cane fall to the floor on the side and his eyes slide over to look at Cameron. She was seated on the edge of the couch, her coat still on, with hands folded neatly on her lap. She seemed a little out of place and uncomfortable. Good, House thought.

"So, what brings you to my humble adobe?"

"Oh, well, I was just in the neighborhood and – "

"Shouldn't you be heading home? Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Cameron cleared her throat and sifted in her seat. She was started to rethink this idea. "Yes, I am heading home, but Chase is giving me a ride and – did you know he lives near you?"

House's eyebrows rose and he seemed a little mortified. "Really?" Cameron nodded her head. "Damn. Now I have to move."

"Well, anyway, I recognized the street and saw it was yours, so I figured we make a detour and I could stop by and see how you are doing." House was looking at her oddly, like he really didn't like her at the moment and wanted to bash her with his cane. Maybe he didn't take as many Vicodin as she thought he would have by now. "It's just, you took a nasty fall and seemed to be in a lot pain, and I know Dr. Wilson gave you ride, but I wasn't sure how long he stayed and I thought you might be lonely, so I – "

"Enough." House cut her off and her mouth shut quickly. She sat up even straighter and brushed back a strand of her hair. She took a quick glance at the door and thought maybe if she went now she could make it before he thought to throw the cane. House noticed the glance. "If you want to leave, feel free to. I didn't ask you to stop by anyway."

Before Cameron could answer, Wilson came shuffling out of the kitchen, scowling. House saw the scowl and wanted to scowl himself. Something was up.

"What's wrong?"

"We have no sugar."

"What the hell? I just bought some – "

"Yeah, two years ago." He picked up his shoes lying near the hall closet and started putting them on.

"Where do you think you're going? We have business to take care of. Plus, Julie – "

"I'm going to run down to the store real quick and get sugar," Wilson said, quickly, before House could mention anything about Julie right now that would get Cameron's mind turning. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

House didn't like that idea. "Oh, come on Wilson. It's fine. I can live without sugar until tomorrow."

"I'm sure Allison doesn't like tea without sugar." He grabbed his coat and shrugged it on.

"Oh, that's – "

"Ten minutes, House, and I'll be back. Promise." And with that, Wilson grabbed his keys and was out the door. House mumbled something that Cameron couldn't quite comprehend and slumped far in his chair.

"You might as well take off your coat. He'll be at least thirty minutes. He's like a chick: He'll be going in for sugar, but he'll come out with ten other things."

Cameron chuckled lightly at that and softly took of her coat. She neatly folded it in half and placed it next to her. It appears that she didn't catch on to Wilson saying 'we' instead of 'you' when referring to the lack of sugar.

"So," she began, trying to break the silence. "How is your leg?"

"It's bum. How's yours?"

Cameron mentally rolled her eyes. "House, that's not what I meant."

"I know, and don't worry. I'm a big boy; I can take care of it myself."

"Right," Cameron nodded. "Well, while Wilson's out getting sugar, is there anything I can get you to eat?"

"No, and you don't know where my food is anyway."

Cameron stood up, smiling a bit. "I'm sure I can figure it out. It's not like you keep your food in the bathroom."

"Maybe I do; maybe I don't. Either way, it doesn't matter because I'm not hungry." Cameron ignored him and made her way into the kitchen. But before she could take one step in, House's voice flooded her head. "I said I'm not hungry. There's no reason why you need to go into my kitchen."

Cameron swallowed hard. She turned gently and headed back for the couch. Maybe there was something in there she didn't want her to see, the immunologist thought. Or maybe House really did have something crawling up his butt and really wanted to be extra grumpy.

When she took her seat again, she casted her eyes over towards House. "Can I ask you a question?"

"No."

Cameron rolled her eyes and tried again. "Why not? The least we could do is make conversation. I mean, it's better than sitting in silence."

"I wouldn't be sitting in silence if you didn't show up," House glared.

"Well, I'm sorry." Pause. Silence. "I just wanted to check up on you. Why won't you let people care for you?"

"'Cause I'm not some charity case they can pry on and probe their icky fingers with. I want to be left alone."

"Then why let Wilson into your life?"

House wasn't expecting that. It was quite a random question, and now asked, the older doctor realized he never really thought about it.

"He's my best friend; why shouldn't he be in my life?"

"Yeah, but…How did you two meet?"

"In med school."

"Did you guys room together?"

"No."

"Then how – "

"What is this, twenty questions! For Christ's sake."

Cameron brushed back a strand of loose hair behind her ear and sat forward. Her eyes were staring deep into House, studying him. "How did you guys meet in med school?"

"Through a seminar, okay? I was pretty well known around the campus and Jimmy needed a diagnostics students to give a speech with. He asked me, I agreed, and the rest is history."

"But why did he stick around? I mean, after med school and especially after the infarction?"

If House wasn't really pissed off before, he was now.

"Listen, Cameron, I would really appreciate it you could but out of my personal life and especially get the hell out of my apartment."

Cameron sat up and grabbed her coat. As she put it, she noticed how flustered House had gotten and how uncomfortable the topic made him. She now knew that there was definitely something going on, and she was anxious to figure it out. There was a secret lurking around; it had to be told.

Standing up, Cameron pulled her coat tight and opened the door. She was greeted to Wilson walking down the hallway. She left the apartment before the oncologist could reach the door, and stepped away to let him pass.

"Hey. Leaving so early?" Wilson held two bags. Cameron suddenly remembered about what House said. It was obvious one thing of sugar didn't need two bags.

"Um, yeah, I'm tired and Chase is waiting for me. I should get going." She gave Wilson a small smile and headed down the hallway. When she was out of sight, Wilson just shrugged his shoulders and opened the door to the apartment.

"House, I'm back!" Wilson called out, shutting and locking the door behind him. He didn't see House anywhere as he walked into the kitchen. As he started putting the few extra things he got away, he heard footsteps coming towards him and the soft sound of a cane hitting the tiled floor. Shutting the refrigerator door, he turned around to see House standing there, staring at him.

"What did you say to scare off Cameron?" He grabbed the paper bags and tossed them in the trashcan.

"She was asking questions. I didn't like them so I told her to leave."

"What kind of questions?"

"Questions about me and you."

Wilson suddenly looked nervous. House got the drift why.

"No. No, nothing like that. She was asking questions referring to how we met and why you are still around."

"Oh." Pause. Wilson bit his bottom lip. "Still, it could mean she knows something."

"What's to know? I mean, we keep it very down low in the hospital, and no one shows up here. Plus, no one knows about your divorce with Julie yet."

"Yet?"

House rolled his eyes and approached Wilson. He pushed him up against the counter and captured his lips with his own. "I say we just forget about everything and go have wild, passionate sex. How does that sound?"

Wilson grinned and placed his hands on House's hips. "Wonderful." He gave House a kiss, swiping his tongue along his lower lip. "But just one thing."

"What?" House groaned.

"Can I be on top this time?"


End file.
